familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mahbubnagar district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Telangana | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Mahbubnagar | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 18432 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 498 | population_total = 3513 934 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 167 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi, Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Coastline | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank2_info_sec1 = 0.973 ♂/♀ | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Semi-arid (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. annual temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | blank5_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank5_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Mahabubnagar or Mahboobnagar, formerly known as Nagar Kurnul and Palamooru, is a district in the Andhra Pradesh state of India in the Telangana region. It is named after its largest city and district headquarters, Mahabubnagar. It is the second largest district in the state by area, located from the state capital of Hyderabad. The largest towns in the district are Mahabubnagar, Narayanpet, Atmakur, Achampet, Gadwal, Wanaparthy, Jadcherla, Kalwakurthy, Shadnagar, Kodangal, Amarchintha, Makhtal, Alampur, Kollapur and Nagarkurnool. Etymology Mahbubnagar was formerly known as "Rukmammapeta", "Palamooru", or "Cholawadi" (the land of the Cholas).http://mahabubnagar.nic.in/ The name was changed to Mahabubnagar on 4 December 1890, in honour of Mir Mahbub Ali Khan Asaf Jah VI, the Nizam of Hyderabad (1869–1911 AD). History The area that includes Mahbubnagar district has held significance in various periods throughout history. The Telangana region was at the core of the Satavahana dynasty from 221 BC to 218 AD, and then the Andhra Pradesh state was a large part of the Chalukya dynasty from the 5th to the 11th century AD. The state was later part of the Kingdom of Golkonda (c. 1364 – 1512 AD), with its capital city Golkonda located near Hyderabad. In 1518 Andhar Pradesh came under control of the Qutb Shahi dynasty, which reigned until 1687. The state was then a part of Hyderabad State, ruled by the Asaf Jahi dynasty, from 1724 to 1948. Mahabubnagar was most likely an historically Buddhist area, as many historic temples were destroyed by the Asaf Jahi rulers. There are no Buddhist temples remaining, however. Mahabubnagar district became independent and joined the democratic state of India on 18 September 1948. Palamoor Samasthans tell the recent history of some parts of this region, which are still familiar to the Palamoor people. The district is currently a part of the Red Corridor. It is said that famous Golconda diamonds including the famous "Kohinoor" diamond came from this district. Geography Mahbubnagar district occupies , an area equivalent to Japan's Shikoku Island. The district is located at 16°73' N and 77°98' E. Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Mahbubnagar one of the country's 250 most backward districts (out of 640 total). It is one of 13 districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Household indicators From 2007–2008 the International Institute for Population Sciences interviewed 1186 households in 45 villages across the district. They found that 89.9% had access to electricity, 98.8% had access to drinking water, 21.2% had access to toilet facilities and 50.7% lived in a pucca (permanent) home. 47% of girls wed before the legal age of 18 and 95% of interviewees carried a Below Poverty Line (BPL) card. Divisions It has 1553 Revenue Villages, 1347 Grama Panchayatis, 64 Mandals and five Revenue Divisions. Mahabubnagar district also has 14 Assembly Constituencies and two Parliamentary Constituencies. Demographics According to the 2011 census Mahbubnagar district has a population of 4,042,191, roughly equal to that of Liberia or the US state of Oregon. This gives it a ranking of 55th most populous in India (out of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001–2011 was 15.03%. Mahbubnagar has a sex ratio of 975 females for every 1000 males and a literacy rate of 56.06%. The primary languages spoken in the district are Telugu, Urdu and Hindi. Culture Religious Places Mahabubnagr District has many important temples, dargas and churches: * Alampur: Alampur is home to the Sri Sri Sri Jogulaamba temple, the fifth of the famous 18 Shakthi Peethas, and the Sri Bala Brahmeshwara Swamy (Lord Shiva) Temple. As a reference in the Vedas suggests, Alampur is the Dakshina Dwaaram or southern entrance of Srishailam. * Umamaheswaram: Umamaheswaram is a famous Lord Shiva temple in Rangapur, Achampet. It is the northern gate of Srisailam. * Mallela Theertham: Famous for its Shiva Lingam at the foot of a waterfall, this holy place attracts thousands of devotees throughout the year. * Manyamkonda: This is a Venkateswara Swami temple about 10 km. from Mahbubnagar town. It is also known as "Peedala (poor people) Tirupathi". * Jataprole: This is a famous Lord Santhana Venugopalaswamy temple that receives thousands of devotees every day. * Maddimadugu: This famous Lord Anjaneya Swamy temple receives thousands of devotees every weekend. * Chintarevula: Situated on the southern banks of river Krishna about 10 km from PJP dam, Chintarevula is famous for its Sri Anjaneya Swamy temple. * Sri Sri Sri Sadguru Avadhuth Narasimha Swami Math is located in Narayanpet. * Beechupally: Hanuman temple * Sri Shiridhi Sai Baba temple, which is made of white marble, is located in Atmakur. * Somashila, a religious town located from the district headquarters near Kollapur, has a magnificent temple complex. It is on the banks of the Krishna river. * Kurumoorthy is a religious place that holds the Jatara special event. * Sirsanagandla is famous for Gattu Jatara during the period of Sri Rama Navami. * Saleswaram is a famous Lord Shiva or Lingamaiah swamy (as Shiva is known to local devotees). This holy place is found about 10 km into Nalamalla forest. It is famous for its wedge-shaped waterfall, which seems to have been chiselled across a huge stone. The Shiva Lingam is in a cave next to the waterfall. This place is usually open for pilgrims only for three days a year starting two days before the full moon in the month of April. * Sri Ranganayaka is a Swamy temple in Sri Rangapoor village in Pebbair mandal. * Narasimha Swami and Laxmi Matha temples are in Singottam village in Kollapur mandal. * Mahboob Subhani Dargah, Sri Anjaneya Swamy and Venkateswara Swamy temples are in Pulgarcharla village in Pangal mandal. * Shaneswaralayam in Nadiwaddemam is the second-most famous Shaneswara temple in India. * Chinna Tirupati in Devun Palem is located near Nagarkurnool. * Avancha is home to the largest Akashila statue of Ganapathi in Asia. * There are Hanuman and Shiva temples in Buddaram Gandi, Gopalpet mandal. * There are Narasimha Swami and Laxmi Matha temples in Solipur Gnapur mandal Notable personalities * Burgula Ramakrishna Rao – Former Chief Minister of Hyderabad State * Suravaram Pratapareddy – Social historian * Bulemoni Venkateshwarlu – Writer and Journalist * S. Jaipal Reddy – Politician * Goreti Venkanna – Singer Education Mahabubnagar district falls under the jurisdiction of Osmania University and Palamuru University. The district has many government junior, undergraduate and graduate colleges. Apart from these, the district also has the following private institutions: * Adarsh Degree and PG College * PHRM Degree College * SVS Medical College * Jaya Prakash Narayana Engineering College * Jaya Prakash Narayan Educational Society Group of Institutions, Christianpally * Sree Visveswaraya Institute of Technology & Science * Sri Kottam Tulasi Reddy Memorial College Of Engineering * Sri Vasavi Degree College * Vikas Junior college * Madina Group of Institutions * Sri Venkateshwara High School * Nalanda Vidyalaya High School * Krishi Vigyan Kendra (KVK) Agriculture Institute, Madanapuram, Kothakota * Regional Agricultural Research Station (RARS), Palem Village, Nagarkurnool See also * Charakonda * Kothur * Kummariguda * Pangal * Pebbair * Ieeja References External links * Palamoor NRI Forum * Mahabubnagar.com * Official site * Information site Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh Category:Mahbubnagar district